MOS MENYEBALKAN!
by Blue Keys
Summary: Hari-hari Sasuke 3 hari kedepan bakal semakin menarik karena adanya Hinata yang menjadi mangsanya! Hinata adalah siswi baru yang akan di MOS.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

MOS MENYEBALKAN!

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Chapter 1

Sasuke POV

"Dia sangat tampan."

"Dia juga jenius."

"Dia pemenang juara 1 taekwondo seasia pasifik loh."

"Haa dia pemuda yang kaya, orang tuanya memiliki perusahaan di mana-mana."

Hn, ketika aku lewat didepan orang orang, itulah anggapan mereka terhadapku. Jujur saja aku tidak suka keganjengan siswi-siswi senior bahkan sesama kelas 11 yang kulewati saat berjalan di koridor sekolah, mereka terlalu norak.

Hei, kita belum berkenalan! Namaku Sasuke, tepatnya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah anak bungsu Fugaku Uchiha yang memiliki perusahaan Uchiha Corp yang bergerak di bidang telekomunikasi yaitu perusahaan gadget terbesar di Jepang.

Sekarang aku berstatus sebagai pelajar di KHS, sekolah termewah dan terelit di Jepang, aku duduk di kls 11 ralat sebenarnya aku baru naik kls 11, ini adalah tahun ajaran baru dan saatnya kita mengerjai remaja labil yang masuk di sekolah ini, maksudku kita akan mengadakan ospek untuk siswa-siswi baru.

Aku adalah anggota OSIS, sebenarnya aku telah dipilih menjadi ketos karena memenangkan pemilihan suara secara sah sebagai ketos tapi aku menolak dan memundurkan diri karena aku tau bahwa pasti banyak yang akan merepotkanku. Aku tidak ingin repot tapi tetap saja aku dipilih lagi menjadi waketos.

Aku punya kakak yang sangat menyebalkan, namanya Itachi Uchiha. Yah sama sepertiku, dia juga dipuja-puja oleh berbagai khalangan, tapi tentunya rupaku masih 100x lipat handsome daripada baka-anikiku itu, dia sekarang berumur 24 tahun dan dia hn kuakui dia juga jenius! Dia lulus dari harvard hanya membutuhkan 2 tahun. Cih dia memang menyebalkan! Sekarang dia ada di London bekerja sebagai direktur perusahaan cabang gadget dari perusahaan ayah kami yang berada disana. Well, sekilas dariku. Aku lelah mengetik.

Normal POV

Sasuke telah menutup notebook berukuran 11 inc miliknya, dia terlihat menggerakkan lehernya mungkin karena kelelahan mengetik daritadi di perpus sekolah yang lagi kosong kek kuburan.

"Hei temeee!" teriak pemuda berambut duren kuning kepada Sasuke

"Apa dobe? jangan bilang kau mengacaukan pelajaran Iruka-sensei lagi dengan mengajaknya adu panco." kata Sasuke bosan melihat sahabatnya dari bayi sampai sekarang itu.

Sasuke heran mengapa ia tidak merasa Naruto sebagai salah satu orang yang suka mengganggunya, mungkin inilah yang dinamakan sahabat sejati *ciyeeexD*. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya sehingga bibirnya itu manyun berbentuk angka 3.

"Hei, kenapa sih kau ini ?! selalu saja menganggapku seperti itu! Aku mencarimu karena kau di cari Shikamaru! Aku dan Neji disuruh ngumpulin anggota OSIS di ruangan OSIS secepat mungkin. Kita bakal ngadain rapat panitia mos buat rabu nanti, hahaha aku tidak sabar ingin mengerjai siswi siswi yang cantik cantik. Uwaah menyenangkan!" curhat Naruto kepada Sasuke, Sasuke..

'Ehh Sasuke?' batin Naruto melirik kanan kiri mencari Sasuke yang telah hilang dari bangku yang ia duduki tadi "Sasukeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" teriak Naruto tidak terima ditinggalkan begitu saja di perpus yang mirip kuburan itu. Secepat kilat Naruto berlari keruangan OSIS untuk menyusul si rambut pantat ayam itu *disumpelpakelapsamasasuke* dan ingin memarahinya.

Diruang osis

"Cklekk." bunyi suara pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan tersangka yang sudah membukanya

"Hei kau teme! Hosh hosh sialan kau hosh!" kesal Naruto yang sedang mengatur napas karena lelah berlari dan hanya balas ditatapi oleh semua orang yang sedang rapat padahal dia yang disuruh memanggil orang buat rapat malah kelewatan acara ckck

"Salahmu dobe, terlalu panjang x lebar menyampaikan informasi yang tidak berguna dan tidak diperlukan sebahagian."jawab Sasuke enteng percaya diri nan angkuh kek bapakna -_-

"Sudahlah, tidak usah diperpanjang. Naruto silahkan duduk dan perhatikan baik baik" kata Shikamaru si ketos peralihan heheh. Naruto pun mengikuti perintah Shikamaru dan mulai tenang.

"Blahblahblahblah kau dan blah blah jadi blah blah." Shikamaru menjelaskan lebih panjang dan lebih lebar dari Naruto tadi pas bersama Sasuke dan akhirnya Shikamaru pun mengakhiri rapat dan fufufu senyum devil terpaut di semua wajah anggota OSIS.

-0-

Skiptime – hari rabu tiba tapi matahari belum keluar dari sarangnya, tepatnya sekarang baru jam 4 pagi tapi di KHS sudah terlihat ramai oleh penghuni baru mereka yang sedang menenteng sapu, tempat sampah dan alat kebersihan lainnya, kalian pasti sudah tau mereka mau diapain – but mereka belum memakai seragam sekolah, masih memakai baju training.

"Hei kalian kambing kambing merepotkan! Atur barisan kalian! Laki laki dikiri, perempuan dikanan! Cepatt!" perintah Shikamaru kasar dengan suara yang wew memelas tapi tegas *? Pake toa lagi -_- secepat kambing mereka yang disebut kambing kambing berbaris rapih dan naif -_- naif? Iyaaa naipp karena ngelihat panitia panitianya yang cool dan cute lagi berdiri menghadap mereka! mereka kambing kambing lagi menatap gatal kek mau makan panitia satu persatu tapi tetep aja mereka kagak berani.

"Naruto, Sasuke belum datang?"tanya Shikamaru yang sudah melepas speaker toa dari depan mulutnya.

"Belum, sepertinya dia tidak mau datang sepagi ini karena sudah tau apa yang harus dilakukan. Dasar teme curang." rutuk Naruto saat menjawab pertanyaan Shikamaru. Shikamaru hanya menghela napas dan menggeleng geleng tidak terima perlakuan si bungsu Uchiha itu yang lepas tanggung jawab.

"Baiklah kambing-kambing yang merepotkan, kami panitia mengucapkan selamat datang ke KHS dan untuk memanfaatkan waktu yang ada kami panitia akan memperkenalkan diri satu persatu, dan dimulai dari saya sendiri. Saya Shikamaru Nara disini sebagai ketua OSIS dan saya duduk dibangku kls 2 ipa 1. Sekian dari saya."kata Shikamaru memakai toa tadi dan sekarang diberikan kepada Neji untuk memperkenalkan dirinya.

Semua kambing kambing langsung klepek klepek melihat Neji yang wew emang tampan bray! lain Hinata lain pula Ten-ten yang merupakan sekian dari banyaknya kambing kambing yang sedang berbaris. Hinata hanya diam dan tersenyum melihat kakak sepupunya itu yang akan memperkenalkan diri dan Ten-ten? Teman Hinata itu matanya berbinar binar bagai bintang yang mengkilat dan tersenyum sumringah kek kuda menampakkan deretan giginya.

"Perkenalkan namaku Neji Hyuuga, disini saya menjabat sebagai sekretaris 1 dan saya duduk di kls yang sama dengan ketos sekian dari saya.". Ten-ten yang sedang berbinar itu langsung diam dan ingin mengangkat tangannya karena ia ingin bertanya namun diurungkan karena dia malu malu kambing :P toh dia bisa bertanya lebih rinci kepada Hinata yang notabene adalah sepupu Neji itu.

Dan kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Sakura, next Naruto trus Shino lanjut lagi Temari lanjut ke Kankurou lanjut Sai kemudian Ino dan diakhiri oleh Gaara si ice prince kedua dan musuh bebuyut dari King Ice si Sasukenyong #dibogemsasuke. Sudah tak terasa waktu telah menjelang jam 5.

Perkenalan itu memakan habis waktu 1 jam lamanya dengan tanggap Shikamaru menerima kembali toa dan meneriaki semua kambing kambing itu untuk membersihkan dengan membagi kelompok dan di awasi perwakilan 2 panitia tiap kelompok itu. Ada yang seneng karena sama idolanya ada juga yang jengkel karena tidak bisa bersama panitia yang disukainya tapi tetep nerima karna takut dimarahi.

Hinata bintang utama kita ada di kelompok 3 dan disuruh membersihkan lapangan parkir dan kelompok itu diwakili oleh Narutobaka dengan Shino ckckc bagaimana yah nasib mereka disuruh sama otak kapasitas 2 gb perminggu #bah?. Hinata bintang utama kita dkk diseret si panitia baka Naruto dan Shino ke lapangan parkir pagi itu dan disuruh memungut semua sampah yang *sengaja diadakan* bertebaran disana dan banyaknya minta ampun cynn!.

"Kalian cepat laksanakan tugas." Naruto berkata dengan cengirannya yang tak ada sifat pemimpinnya itu namun anehnya semua kambing kambing itu patuh patuh saja dan Shino? Dia malah malas-malasan di UKS -_- pas lagi mungut mungut sampahnya sikambing Naruto, Hinata yang lagi mungut sampah didekat gerbang itu hampir saja ditabrak ferarri hitam yang sangat mewahh. Tebak siapa dia? #dilemparkacang

Readers : dasar pengarang tidak bermutuuuu, pasti itu Sasukee!.

Naruto yang melihat aksi kawannya yang sudah ditebak readers itu hanya melotot sebal karena Sasuke sudah sangat keterlaluan. Pertama dia ditinggal pas hari selasa kemarin pas diperpus, kedua dia curang tidak datang sesuai jadwal yang disepakati panitia OSIS, ketiga sasuke hampir saja menabrak salah satu kambing miliknya yaitu Hinata.

Pas Sasuke selesai memarkirkan mobilnya itu dengan selamat#? Dia langsung keluar dari mobilnya dan mengunci mobilnya dengan satu kali tekan pada tombol yang ada dikuncinya itu yang diarahkan kemobilnya,fin. -_- Sasuke lantas melirik orang yang hampir ditabraknya Hinata dan Hinata yang tidak sengaja melihat Sasuke menatapnya itu langsung gugup dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke sampah yang sedang akan dipungutnya. Sasuke yang merasa diacuhkan lalu memutar bola matanya itu bosan dan berjalan kearah Naruto.

Kambing kambing Naruto yang melihat king ice itu langsung berhenti berjamaah dari aktivitasnya dan semua menatap Sasuke terpesona bagai melihat dewa turun dari langit, semuanya mangap bahkan ada yang kemasukan lalat iuksxP sampai terbatuk batuk ohok ohok.

"Kau curangg."teriak Naruto sebagai pelampiasan amarahnya langsung kepada si pelaku Sasuke yang ditunjuknya dengan jari telunjuk

"Diamlah bakadobe, aku banyak urusan."kata Sasuke dengan alasan yang tidak bisa dipercaya begitu saja.

"Heh bocah! lanjutkan pekerjaan kalian!" bentak Sasuke dengan suara baritonenya kepada kambing kambingnya si mas Naruto karena Sasuke jengkel mengapa mereka berhenti dari aktivitasnya dan malah jadi penonton dadakan.

(itu salah ente yang datang dan ngasih liat muka dewa ente!ckckckparah)

Sontak saja semua kambing-kambingnya mas Naruto itu langsung menurut karena takut akan perawakan Sasuke yang melampaui setan level 10.

"Memangnya siapa dia? Sok sekali."comment Hinata dengan suara yang sangat pelan kayak sedang berkumur-kumur tapi bukan Uchiha namanya kalo pendengarannya nggak tajam.

"Apa? Kau berkata apa? Ulangi."Sasuke menyuruh Hinata mengulangi kata-kata yang didengarnya tadi, ia membalikkan badannya agar dapat melihat tersangka yang sudah mengomentarinya itu.

'Cih sepertinya dia belum tau siapa aku disini.' batin Sasuke. Wajah angkuhnya itu langsung mengejek Hinata dengan decihan tidak suka

"Kenapa kau diam nona? kau takut hn?"kata Sasuke yang mulai muak dengan Hinata yang tidak bergeming sedikitpun dan hanya menunduk menahan malu karena menjadi bahan objek yang sedang di bully oleh seniornya.

"Sudahlah teme, sekarang kau pergi saja! Jangan mengganggu kelompokku." Naruto menyeret Sasuke yang sedang menatap Hinata tajam dan Sasuke dapat melihat gadis itu akan menangis karena pelupuk matanya sudah banjir air mata dan siap membasahi pipinya

"Gadis cengeng!" teriak Sasuke disela-selanya ia diseret oleh sahabatnya dan akhirnya Sasuke pun pergi dan Hinata telah menjatuhkan air matanya tetapi ia berusaha menahan suaranya agar tidak menjadi saksi bahwa dia benar benar menangis.

Semua orang yang ada di kelompok Hinata ikut diam menyaksikan kejadian tadi refleks Naruto menyuruh mereka lagi untuk melanjutkan kegiatan yang harus dikerjakan, Naruto mendekati Hinata yang daritadi menunduk dan diam, Naruto dapat melihat gadis itu menangis

'Haa, memang teme itu kejam sekali.'batin Naruto.

"Lihat aku."perintah Naruto kepada Hinata namun Hinata tidak mendengar jadi Naruto mengusapkan sapu tangannya ke wajah Hinata yang basah oleh air mata tanpa ada persetujuan sama sekali dari Hinata, Hinata yang diperlakukan seperti itu langsung mendongak melihat Naruto kaget dan mata sapphire Narutolah yang pertama ia lihat.

Naruto langsung tersenyum ketika Hinata melihatnya dan bingo! Itu membuat Hinata malu dan wajahnya memerah

"A-arigato Naruto-san." mundur Hinata dan mulai bersiap melanjutkan pekerjaannya

"Iyaa, lupakan kejadian tadi, orang yang tadi membentakmu memang sifatnya begitu. Ngomong-ngomong siapa namamu?"ucap Naruto memberi semangat ke Hinata

"Namaku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga." Hinata jadi terserang penyakit gagap setelah apa yang semua terjadi baru-baru ini.

"Oh, yaa Hinata-chan cepat lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."perintah Naruto dengan sangat lembut. Hinata sangat senang dapat dipertemukannya dia dengan orang yang sekarang menjadi idolanya yaitu Naruto karena telah ditolong dari orang yang mukanya melampaui setan level 10 menurutnya.

Naruto melihat jam tangannya dan sekarang sudah jam 07.02 lalu Naruto melihat disekelilingnya 'Sudah selesai'pikir Naruto

"Yaa baiklah kambing-kambing. Tugas ini sudah selesai dan kalian cepat cuci tangan kalian, kuberi kalian 3 menit untuk mencuci tangan kalian kalau lewat dari itu akan kuberi hukuman. Kalian sudah taukan dimana wc disini? Kita telah melewatinya tadi pas mau kesini. Kuhitung 1..2..pergii!"kata Naruto. kambing-kambing itu langsung menurut dan pergi kelokasi untuk mencuci tangannya.

Naruto hanya mengecek dari jauh kelompok lain yang kelihatannya juga telah selesai dari tugasnya. Yah greatlah ternyata kelompok Naruto telah kembali dengan cepat dan mulai berbaris lagi. Naruto memberi aba-aba untuk mengikuti dirinya ke lapangan upacara untuk kembali mengikuti instruksi dari ketos dan merekapun pergi.

Sesampainya di lapangan upacara ternyata kelompok 3 bukan yang pertama sampai, sudah banyak yang berkumpul tapi kelompok 3 tidak bisa dibilang telat kok karena selesai dengan cepat yey*clap.

Sasuke yang duduk dibelakang Shikamaru yang sedang berdiri itu melihat kelompok Naruto datang dan dia langsung mencari gadis cengeng tadi dan dapat! Dia melihatnya, namun gadis itu sedari tadi merunduk hingga sekarang dia berbaris menyatu dengan kelompok lain tetap saja merunduk.

'Matilah kau.' batin Sasuke yang mempunyai plan yang sangat berbahaya untuk Hinata. Sasuke telah memikirkan sejuta rencana untuk membuat gadis cengeng itu mengurungkan niat untuk masuk kesini, dasar Sasuke-_-pendendam.

Sasuke berdiri didepan calon siswa-siswi KHS dengan gaya cool yang sudah melekat darah daging Uchiha. Sasuke meneriaki Hinata "Kau! Kemari" Sasuke lagi lagi menyuruh Hinata, dan Hinata yang melihat ada Neji dibelakang Sasuke merasa aman-aman saja dan mengikuti apa yang disuruhkan Sasuke. Hinata maju kedepan sehingga ia menghadap Sasuke.

"Berbalik kehadapan temanmu." Hinata yang disuruh Sasuke itu hanya pasrah dan terus melakukan apa yang disuruhkan Sasuke.

"Perkenalkan dirimu disitu."perintah Sasuke, Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti

"Perkenalkan nama sa-"

"Keraskan suaramu cengeng! Kalian disana dengar suara gadis ini haa?"

sontak semua menjawab dengan keras "Tidaaaaak".

"Dengar? Mereka bilang tidak mendengarmu. Ulangi"

Hinata sudah naik pitam melihat ulah Sasuke, dia menaikkan suaranya 5 oktaf dari yang tadi dan cepat memperkenalkan dirinya

"NAMAA SAAYA HINATAA HYUUGAA, SAYAA BERASAL DARI Junior High School KONOHAA, ALAMAT SAYA DI *sensor* SEKIAN DAN TERIMAKASIH".

Hinata melihat tampang Sasuke yang sedang merendahkannya lalu Hinata melihat kebelakang meminta Neji dengan muka memelas agar dibantu 'Please!' begitulah raut wajah Hinata, Neji hanya tersenyum dan

"Uchiha, kau mau mendengar suaranya? Suaranya sangat bagus dan dia pintar dance loh!" kata Neji

'whatthehell?! Neji-niisaaaaaan.'amuk Hinata dalam batinnya.

Sasuke menaikkan alis kanannya mendengar ucapan Neji dan ia tersenyum licik

"Wah wah sepertinya kita mempunyai tambahan artis lagi, bisa kau tunjukkan nona cengeng?" pintah Sasuke dengan nada meremehkan

"Bernyanyilah, semua saksi disini ingin membuktikan perkataanku tadi." lanjut Sasuke.

Hinata melihat sesama calon siswa-siswi baru yang nampaknya juga ikut penasaran dengan suara Hinata. Hinata berdehem dan dia pun bernyanyi tak lupa Sasuke memegangkan toa didepan mulut Hinata.

Lagu yang dinyanyikannya adalah Sweetheart milik Tiger Baby

"Sweetheart stay close to me

And make me understand

I know we sometimes drift apart

But don't let go of my hand

Tell me this is not what's gonna happen here

We're slowly drifting apart

Like the falling leaves outside my window

We'll end up as earth and you'll just vanish from my heart

Sweetheart, where have you gone

And can i go there too

I need to find a one way track

I'm begging you just give me a clue" Hinata berhenti menyanyi, suaranya itu lembut dan merdu 11 – 12an sama suara penyanyi aslinya Sweetheart. Sasuke menekuk alisnya, matanya yang tadi terpejam kini terbuka karena Hinata berhenti menyanyi.

'Ya lumayan.' batin Sasuke tidak suka

"Kembali ketempatmu nona cengeng."kata Sasuke. Hinatapun kembali ke barisannya. Teman-temannya tidak percaya bahwa ternyata Hinata benar benar memiliki suara yang wew sangat enak didengar.

"Suaramu sangat indah." puji orang didepan Hinata yang tadi berbalik sebentar dan sekarang telah kembali ke posisinya. Hinata hanya tersenyum bangga atas apa yang telah terjadi.

"Baiklah saya ambil alih, semuanya sudah berkumpulkan? Pramos hari ini sepertinya sudah harus ditutup, tapi kalian harus mencatat alat yang harus dibawa besok. Cepat buka memo kalian kemudian catat!"

"Pertama kalian harus bawa ikat pinggang dari tali yang sudah ada daun kelapanya bertengger rapih! Tidak ada celah sedikitpun! Panjangnya sampai lutut kalian masing-masing, lalu kacamata dari kawat, buat kawat itu menjadi bundar, lalu topi dari bola plastik kalian belah hingga jadi 2, yang satunya dikasi teman atau kawanmu atau mau buang silahkan, kemudian papan nama kalian, buat namanya terlihat sebesar mungkin lalu beri tali hingga bisa digantung dileher kalian , lalu kerucut 15 cm buat ditaruh dimulut mengerti!?" jelas panjang x lebar dari ketos.

"Silahkan masing-masing pulang kerumah." lanjut ketos tapi suara Sasuke sudah menggema

"Kalian harus memakai atribut itu dari rumah sampai sekolah. Jika tidak, kalian akan kugantung diatap sekolah." ancam Sasuke, semua yang mendengarnya bergidik ngeri, panitia hanya menghela napas melihat Sasuke terlalu jahat.

Pramos itu hanya berlangsung 1 hari karena KHS tidak ingin membuang banyak waktu dan mos akan berlaku hanya 3 hari mulai dari besok hari kamis. Sekarang hari rabu maka mos akan berjalan hari kamis, jum'at dan sabtu lalu siswa-siswi yang berhasil lulus ospek bisa mulai masuk mengikuti kegiatan belajar-mengajar pada hari senin, yaa mungkin saja.

To be continued '—')/

Minta repyunya *plak


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

MOS MENYEBALKAN!

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Chapter 2

Hinata pov

Aku sedang bergegas pergi mandi, sekarang sudah jam 5. Mungkin Ayahku sudah bangun dan melakukan sedikit olahraga di halaman rumah sambil menghirup udara segar. Aku tau rutinitas Ayahku setelah Ibuku meninggal 4 tahun yang lalu saat aku berusia 11 tahun. Sekarang aku sudah 15 menuju ke 16 tahun jika saja 25 mei sudah lewat, sekarang baru tanggal 29 maret. Ya sebentar lagi aku menginjak 16 tahun, arigatou Kami-sama telah menguatkanku dalam segala hal. 17 menit berlalu

Normal POV

17 menit berlalu Hinata telah selesai mandi dan ia segera berpakaian seragam putih dan rok selutut warna hitam karena itu adalah seragam KHS namun ada yang kurang yaitu blazer hitam ciri khas KHS.

Blazer itu akan diberikan ketika kita telah lulus dari mos dari panitia. Hinata tidak pernah sekalipun berdandan norak dan bersolek berlebihan seperti orang kebanyakan, dia itu alami cantiknya, dia hanya memakai pelembab muka agar wajahnya tidak stress akibat matahari. Hinata akhirnya selesai dari ritual paginya, dia secepat kilat ke dapur untuk membuatkan sarapan Hanabi adiknya dan Ayahnya.

Dia membuat nasi goreng super lengkap dan rasanya pasti enak *ngiler* lalu dia juga membuat susu untuk Hanabi dan dirinya, teh hijau untuk Ayahnya. Setelah selesai dia menata makanan dan minuman itu diatas meja makan, dan dia pun makan duluan karena Ayahnya dan Hanabi masih sibuk sendiri.

Setelah 10 menit makan, Hinata pergi membangunkan Hanabi agar pergi mandi lalu sarapan dan kesekolah. Ia pun menyuruh Ayahnya untuk ikut bersama Hanabi sarapan. Setelah tugasnya sebagai pengganti Ibunya dirumah selesai, Hinatapun memakai atribut sesuai apa yang dikatakan panitia. Dia sudah membuatnya dengan cepat pas pulang dari pramos kemarin. Sebenarnya Hinata ingin memakai atributnya di dekat gerbang saja tapi dia tau bahwa ucapan seniornya, si Sasuke itu pasti dapat mengetahuinya dengan mudah.

Hinata masih sayang nyawa makanya dia memakai atribut itu dirumahnya dan dia mengambil handphonenya dan membuka sms, dia mengetik

"To : Ten-ten" dan

"Message : aku sudah siap, aku menunggumu didepan rumahku". Lalu Hinata mendapat balasan pesan dengan sangat cepat.

"From : Ten-ten" dan

"Message : ya tunggu sebentar, Ayahku lagi ngeluarin mobilnya okehship".

Hinata hanya tersenyum membacanyanya kemudian dia menyimpan handphonenya itu di laci meja belajarnya dia tidak membawanya karna takut akan disita. Rumah Ten-ten tidak terlalu jauh dari rumah Hinata, searah kok jadi dengan cepat pula Ten-ten sampai kerumah Hinata.

"Hei pagi Hinata-chan." sapa Ayah Ten-ten yang sedang menepikan mobilnya

"Pagi Paman, pagi Ten-ten, Ayah aku pergi yaa. Paman dan Ten-ten sudah datang." sapa Hinata dan pamit kepada Ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mengangguk dan memberi senyuman terimakasih kepada Ayah Ten-ten yang selalu mengantar Hinata ke sekolah.

Di dalam mobil, Ayah Ten-ten, Ten-ten dan Hinata tertawa karena melihat dandanan 2 remaja ini. Karena banyak tertawa dan berbicara tanpa disadari mereka pun sudah sampai di KHS.

Di gerbang, banyak panitia yang berjaga mengawasi calon siswa baru.

"Terimakasih tumpangannya Paman."kata Hinata. Hinata dan Ten-ten pun bergegas untuk cepat masuk ke sekolah supaya tidak ada masalah datang lagi.

Tapi sayang, Sasuke yang ternyata ada dibalik gerbang mulai mempermainkan mangsanya lagi, Hinata yang melihat Sasuke langsung panik setengah hidup, Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat raut wajah Hinata yang begitu takut padanya

"Bagus, sepertinya kau pendengar yang baik. Tapi aku tidak akan melepaskanmu Hyuuga. Satu lagi, kau nampak mirip badut dengan atributmu itu. haha." sapa Sasuke dengan mengejek Hinata kemudian berpaling dari Hinata.

Hinata yang mendengar itu hanya bisa menelan ludahnya sendiri dan hanya terpaku di tempatnya, untung saja ada Ten-ten yang langsung menyeretnya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Hinata?"tanya Ten-ten yang telah berhasil menyeret Hinata

"H-hai' aku baik-baik saja." jawab Hinata.

Mereka berdua sedang bergabung dengan calon siswa-siswi KHS, mereka berkenalan dan blah blah sampai akhirnya Shikamaru si ketos telah datang.

"Semuanya berbaris, hoaaamh." Shikamaru menyuruh calon siswa-siswi itu dengan intonasi kelelahan.

"Kalian masih ingat dengan teman kelompok kalian masing-masing kan? Sekarang cepat cari teman kelompok kalian, kuhitung sampai 10 detik." kata Shikamaru

"1..." semua orang disitu saling bertabrakan

"2..." ada siswa gendut yang atributnya jatuh berserakah karena ditabrak

"3..." sudah ada kelompok yang bersatu

"4..." ketua masing-masing kelompok menyebut nomor kelompoknya agar anggotanya dengan mudah menemukannya

"5..." Hinata mendapati siswa gendut itu yang masih mengambil dan memunguti atributnya

"6..." Hinata membantu siswa gendut itu agar cepat kembali memakai atributnya

"7..." siswa gendut itu pun selesai dengan masalahnya

"8..." Hinata malah bingung dimana kelompoknya

"9..." Hinata panik dan masih berusaha mencari kelompoknya dan

"10!" Hinata masuk-masuk saja di kelompok orang lain karena pasrah tidak menemukan letak kelompoknya itu. Dia berdoa agar tidak ada kejadian buruk yang akan menimpanya.

Namun perkiraan Hinata dan doanya tidak mungkin akan dikabulkan oleh Kami-sama. kenapa? Karena dia telah masuk ke kelompok yang dikuasai oleh Sasuke dan dia belum tau fufufu.

"Sudah berada di kelompok masing masing heh?" teriak Shikamaru pakai toa.

"Yaaa." serentak semua menjawab.

"Hei, kamu kan bukan anggota kelompok disini. Kenapa kau disini?" tanya perempuan di belakang Hinata

"A-ano maaf aku tidak menemukan kelompokku. Disini terlalu banyak orang. Aku belum terlalu hapal wajah teman kelompokku, to-tolong jangan marah." curhat Hinata yang ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Kalau begitu, kalian masuk kedalam ruangan masing-masing, ikuti kakak pendamping kalian." kata Shikamaru.

Semua pendamping telah mengambil alih kelompok yang ditanggung jawabkan kepada mereka. Gaara yang menjadi pendamping kelompok baru bagi Hinata itu mengarahkan mereka untuk masuk keruangan yang telah disiapkan, semua anggota kelompok itu mengikuti Gaara.

Semua anggota teman Hinata telah masuk, Hinata yang juga sudah melangkah masuk kedalam ruangannya langsung tidak percaya melihat orang yang ada didalam sedang berbincang serius dengan Gaara itu.

"Sasuke, sebaiknya kita cari kepala suku untuk kelompok ini." kata Gaara menyarankan dan hanya dibalas "Hn"oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke lalu menatap penghuni baru dari kanan sampai kiri. 'Heh?' batinnya, dia sepertinya melihat orang yang sangat suka dijahillinya. Saat melihat ternyata benar, pandangannya tidak salah. Orang itu duduk dibangku kiri paling belakang.

Semua bangku berbentuk U sehingga menyisahkan tempat ditengahnya untuk berdiri. Sasuke menyeringai senang dengan adanya orang yang sangat membuat hari-harinya semakin menantang.

"Hei Hyuuga, sepertinya kau sudah salah masuk."ujar Sasuke didepan Hinata. Semua orang menyaksikan pergerakan Sasuke karena tidak mau sang idola terlewatkan barang sedetik pun.

Hinata yang diajak bicara begitu hanya bisa membalas "Mohon bantuannya senpai." sambil tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Haha tentu saja Hyuuga, aku akan membantumu masuk kedalam neraka." kata Sasuke kemudian berbalik dan duduk dimeja guru. Hinata hanya terus menunduk dan berkeringat dingin gara-gara apa yang baru didengarkannya tadi.

"Baiklah, kalian sudah tau siapa kami kan?" kata Gaara dan hanya dijawab

"IYAAA"oleh sang penghuni baru.

"Siapa aku?"tanya Gaara

"Gaara-senpai." teriak penghuni kelas

"Dan siapa dia?"tanya kedua kalinya Gaara sambil menunjuk Sasuke

"SASUKEEEE-SENPAAI."teriak penghuni baru itu terutama siswi-siwi yang ngefans banget sama abang Sasuke sampai suaranya ngalahin teriakan Shikamaru saat pakai toa!

Pastinya orang yang ada diluar hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng dan sudah mengerti kronologi yang sedang terjadi didalam ruangan itu.

"Cihh."decak Sasuke malas sambil memutar bola matanya.

"Wah wahh sepertinya, disini banyak fcnya Sasuke yahh."kata Gaara.

"TENTUUUUU."sorak para gadis yang sudah tidak tahan ingin menelan Sasuke hidup-hidup. Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng-geleng, dan Hinata hanya memegang lehernya sambil mengusapnya karena merinding gara-gara kelakuan norak siswi lain.

"HENTIKAN!"teriak Sasuke tidak tahan dan seketika ruangan itu hening. Sasuke melotot memperhatikan semuanya

"Kita akan mencari kepala suku disini, yang ingin menjadi kepala suku silahkan angkat tangan."kata Sasuke, namun tidak ada yang menggubris perkataanya

"Cihh, pecundang."kata Sasuke.

"Gaara sebaiknya kau tunjuk saja salah satu dari mereka."usul Sasuke dan Gaara pun mengiyakan

"Okee, sepertinya aku memilih laki-laki itu."tunjuk Gaara ke arah seorang laki-laki berambut coklat dan agaknya mempunyai taring digiginya

"Bisa kau maju kesini?"tanya Gaara. Laki-laki itu pun maju sesuai apa yang disuruhkan padanya

"Kau mau menjadi kepala suku disini kan?"tanya Sasuke memastikan

"Terserah."ucap laki-laki itu

'Sangat sombong.'batin Sasuke

"Perkenalkan namamu, asal sekolah dan tempat tinggalmu."ucap Gaara

"Namaku Kiba Inuzuka asal sekolah St. Maria junior high school di London. Tempat tinggalku sekarang di Hokkaido."

'Hn dari Inggris rupanya. Pantas saja belagu. Seperti Itachi.' batin Sasuke

"What is reason to move to Japan? Why you didn't choose the UK as a place next study hn?" tanya Sasuke belagu pake bahasa Inggris *digolok*

"I didn't feel comfortable staying there, So I moved to Japan." jelas Kiba

"Oh." kata Gaara mengerti dan Sasuke hanya melirik bosan.

"Baiklah, teman kita Kiba ini sah menjadi pemimpin disini, jadi kalian harus menuruti dia." kata Sasuke

"Silahkan duduk." kata Gaara ke Kiba.

"Baiklah kita harus membuat yel-yel terlebih dahulu karena itu akan dilombakan nanti." lanjut Sasuke

"Ada masukan?" tanya Gaara kepada para penghuni baru

-0-

Setelah membuat yel-yel dan sekarang main game di dalam kelas, Hinata sial kali ini karena gagal dalam game ini sehingga ia harus diberi hukuman dengan 2 orang lain yang juga gagal.

"Ikut aku." kata Sasuke menarik lengan Hinata dan kemudian juga diikuti 2 orang lainnya.

'Ihh kok Cuma Hinata yang dipegang' batin salah satu diantara 2 orang tadi.

"Tokk..tokk" Sasuke mengetuk pintu di kelas lain

"Ya masuk." kata Temari

"Ada apa ?" tanya Temari ke Sasuke

"Aku ingin menghukum 3 bocah ini disini, apa diterima?" jawab Sasuke

"Hahaha tentu." tawa Kankurou

"Kita mau menghukumnya dengan cara apa ?" tanya Temari ke anggota-anggotanya.

Sontak semuanya ada yang berteriak "Suruh nyanyi".."Joget".."Perkenalkan diri".."Pantun".."Acting" dan blahblah

Fufufu Sasuke benar-benar berterima kasih pada anggota-anggotanya Temari dan Kankurou

"Hei kalian 2 orang!" tunjuk Sasuke kepada perempuan dan laki-laki yang tadi gagal dan kalah di game.

"Kalian harus saling melontarkan rayuan didepan situ." suruh Sasuke dan mereka dengan sekuat hati harus melakukan itu.

"Kau bagaikan Anggur merah, sangat memabukkan." rayuan pertama sang lelaki. Sasuke yang mendengar itu malah tidak tertawa ia berkata "Kau sering minum anggur haa?" dasar Sasuke ckckck. Siswa itu hanya menggeleng geleng ria. Lanjutt~

"Kau bagaikan kertas dan aku pulpennya, saling membutuhkan untuk melengkapi." rayuan dari perempuan. Langsung saja kelas itu gaduh dengan teriakan ciee ecciee err bisa merusak gendang telinga! Sasuke hanya tersenyum melihat kedua anggotanya itu.

"Baik selesai, minggir!" titah Sasuke

"Giliranmu Hyuuga." kata Sasuke memandang horror ke Hinata. Hinata hanya bisa tertegun takut melihat senpainya itu.

"Kau harus berjalan bak model." kata Sasuke

"A-apa!?" teriak Hinata tidak setuju tentunya

"Kau tuli haa?"

"B-baiklah!" kata Hinata pasrah. Kemudian ia pun berlenggak lenggok bak model profesional dan ternyata Hinata benar benar bisa melakukan itu dengan mudah. Bahkan Sasuke langsung cengo!.

'Aaa dasar Hyuuga! Kau benar-benar membuatku frustasi!' geram Sasuke yang sedang melihat Hinata melambaikan rambut tebal sehatnya itu seperti pada iklan shampoo.

Semua orang memuji-muji Hinata.

"Hentikan!" kata Sasuke tidak tahan

"Oke kalian sudah puas? Kalau begitu kami pamit." lanjutnya sambil menyeret Hinata lagi -_-.

-0-

Dan hari terus berlanjut hingga sampai pada hari terakhir mos ini.

Jam 08.07 di ruang OSIS

"Kita harus membuat anak-anak pada kaget dan takut."

"Ya."

"Caranya?"

"Acting dihadapan mereka dengan berkelahi pada sesama panitia karena ada seorang siswa yang melapor kepada orang tuanya gara-gara disuruh scot jump dari rumahnya sampai ke sekolah." kata Kakashi sebagai Guru yang bertugas di kesiswaan.

"Menarik." kata Shikamaru

"Ketika sudah jam 10.45 dan suasana sudah sangat panas, arahkan mereka ke aula dan beritaukan yang sebenarnya lalu pembagian blazerpun dilakukan sambil saling meminta maaf ok." lanjut Kakashi.

Kemudian para panitia itu saling mengangguk angguk

-0-

Acting dimulai!

Sasuke dan Gaara memasuki kelas yang diwakilinya.

"Sudah gue katain berulang kali, gue g pernah ngerasa nyuruh murid baru scot jump dari rumahnya sampai ke sekolah!" teriak Gaara yang menggunakan bahasa yang mulai kasar. Para siswa terdiam karena tidak tau apa-apa

"Cih diam KAU." kata Sasuke yang juga mulai ikut ikutan

"Yang merasa sudah melapor ke orang tuanya gara-gara disuruh scot jump dari rumah sampai ke sekolah siapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada kesal dibuat buat

"SIAPAA!?" kali ini Sasuke membentak

"..." hening. Semua orang takut

"HEH BRENGSEK! KALIAN INI TIDAK ADA TERIMA KASIHNYA YAH, KITA PANITIA SUDAH CAPE-CAPE KESINI BUAT NGARAHIN KALIAN, JAM 4 PAGI SAMPAI SELESAI. KALIAN ITU MALAH NGADU KE ORANG TUA KALAU KAK GAARA MENINDAS KALIAN! APA MAU KALIAN HAH?" teriak Temari yang ada di pintu.

Beberapa siswi mulai menangis

"AIR MATA BUAYA, CIH." teriak Shikamaru yang sedang berjalan di koridor di luar.

"ANJ*NG! KITA BAKAL NGGAK NAIK KELAS! HAHAHAHA." teriak Kankurou sambil tertawa

"DIAM KAU!" Sasuke mulai berpura-pura frustasi karena mendengar perkataan Kankurou. Sasuke benar saja melemparkan kursi dari besi itu ke arah Kankurou. Semua siswa mulai menangis riaa.

"APA LO!?" kata Kankurou mulai memanas manasi. Sasuke menarik kerah baju Kankurou sambil menempelkannya kedinding.

"Sudah! Sudah!" kata Temari berpura pura melerai.

Di kelas lain

Sakura berpura pura pingsan dan hebat! Siswa-siswi benar benar percaya. Naruto berusaha mengangkat Sakura

'Yeyeye bisa menggendong Sakura' batin Naruto -_- disela-sela actingnya

'Awas kau Naruto-baka!' batin Sakura yang sedang pingsan dan digendong bridal style oleh Naruto.

Kembali ke kelas Sasuke

Kankurou berhasil dijinakkan kini Sai melapor bahwa Sakura pingsan karena kaget dia bakal nggak naik kelas.

Setelah sudah beberapa jam suasana panas. Hinata tidak kuasa menahan air matanya. Ia juga menangis. Melihat itu membuat hati Sasuke mencelos karena lagi-lagi membuat Hinata menangis.

'Sudah jam 10.39' batin Sasuke

"Semuanya pergi ke aula." perintah Sasuke

"..." semuanya bingung

"KALIAN TULI HAA!?" teriak Sasuke

Sontak semuanya pergi meninggalkan kelas dan ke aula. Ketika sudah kosong, Gaara mengacungkan jempolnya ke Sasuke. Namun Sasuke hanya diam saja. Ia benar-benar hampa membuat Hinata menangis. Ia terus kepikiran Hinata.

"Ayo ke aula Sasuke." kata Gaara sambil menarik temannya itu.

-0-

Aula telah penuh, semua siswa-siswi saling bertanya tanya apa yang terjadi dan menceritakan perbuatan panitianya masing-masing. Mereka heboh sendiri.

"Ehm." dehem Shikamaru memakai mic di atas podium.

Semua panitia juga langsung berkumpul.

"Maaf yah jika kami selaku panitia punya banyak kesalahan." kata Shikamaru

"..." no responding

"Semua tepuk tangan dulu." teriak Naruto.

Tidak ada yang bertepuk tangan makanya semua panitia yang duluan bertepuk tangan maka semua siswa-siswi juga terkontaminasi dan akhirnya bertepuk tangan gak jelas.

"Acting."

"Semuanya Acting haha" tawa Shikamaru dan

"HUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU."

"Semuanya lulus MOS."

"Prok Prok Prokk"

"Tapi ada satu hal yang belum saya sampaikan, tolong hari senin kalian buat dan bawa surat cinta kalian ! sebagus mungkin untuk panitia favorite kalian." kata Shika dan semuanya semangat 45.

"Dan yaa hampir saja lupa, kita akan mengadakan hari pembalasan. bagi para siswa-siswi yang jengkel kepada salah satu panitianya ,bisa melakukan apa saja kepada pelaku haha mati kalian." lanjut Shika sambil tertawa menertawai panitia yang bakal mampus dan lagi lagi semuanya berteriak semangatt!

Kemudian pembagian blazer KHS pun dimulai.

Sasuke menyimpan satu blazer untuk Hinata. Ketika Hinata telah sampai dihadapannya, Sasuke memberi blazer itu

"A-arigatou senpai." kata Hinata gugup

"Hinata." kata Sasuke lembut

"Y-ya?"

"..." Sasuke langsung memeluk Hinata dan minta maaf dengan membisiknya. Lalu Sasuke juga berkata "Kuharap surat cintamu nanti datang kepadaku.". Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa blushing ria.

To be continued ke Hari Pembalasan!

Maap yo, w lagi galau disini jadi agak gaje nih fic.

Untuk para senpai dan readers mohon reviewnya yah '_')9


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto By Masashi Kishimoto

MOS MENYEBALKAN!

By : Anaphalis Javanica

Chapter 3

Hari minggu di Konoha High School

Sebenarnya ini adalah hari libur, namun tidak berlaku untuk KHS saat ini karena KHS mengadakan HARI PEMBALASAN.

Semua murid Senior dan Junior berada di lapangan upacara KHS untuk mulai membagi kelompok agar lancar menuju lokasi tempat hari pembalasan untuk Senior.

"Tidak!"

"Sasuke, disini bukan perwakilanmu. Sebaiknya kau pergi ke bus tempatmu yang seharusnya." Kata Shikamaru

"Aku bilang aku disini! Kau saja yang pindah!" tegas Sasuke ngotot tidak mau di bus lain kecuali bus yang satu ini.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?" tanya Temari ke Sasuke.

Sasuke sudah kesal karena tidak diperbolehkan naik di bus yang ia inginkan. Sebenarnya bus itu sama saja dengan bus yang lainnya namun ada yang istimewa di bus itu! nama Hinata Hyuuga tertera di daftar orang yang harus ada didalam bus itu nantinya.

'Cih apa boleh buat!' batin Sasuke, kemudian ia beranjak ke lapangan parkir KHS.

'Kalau Kami-sama tidak memperbolehkan aku bersama dia, aku akan menempuh jalan lain' pikir Sasuke.

Sasuke kemudian masuk ke Ferrari hitamnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memakai mobil pribadinya ke lokasi. Mobil Ferrari yang sebenarnya hanya ingin disimpan disekolah saja sebagai transportasinya nanti kalau pulang karena bus tidak mengantar mereka pulang sampai kerumah masing-masing.

Maka Sasuke pun langsung menggas mobilnya ke pantai selatan di Pulau Honshu. Ia yang pertama berangkat kesana sendirian.

-0-

"Semuanya sudah siaap?" tanya Shikamaru memakai toa.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa." Teriak para Junior.

"Baiklah kalian masing-masing masuk ke bus yang sudah tertera nama kalian" kata Shikamaru.

Para juniorpun naik satu-satu ke bus yang sudah diatur.

-0-

"Hei Gaara, kau melihat Sasuke?" tanya Naruto didalam bus yang sudah berjalan itu

"Tidak" jawab Gaara

"Haaa dimana sih dia? Semoga saja dia tidak memarahi kita karena sudah ditinggal" rutuk Naruto yang se-bus dengan Sasuke.

-0-

1 jam perjalanan akhirnya murid-murid KHS itupun sudah sampai di pantai

"Kyaa"teriak semua para siswi karena sangat senang dan berlari menenteng barang bawaannya ke pesisir pantai.

'Sudah sampai rupanya' batin Sasuke yang cuek.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" kali ini para siswi itu sudah kelewatan berteriak, ini dikarenakan mereka melihat King Ice si 'Sasuke Uchiha' sudah berada di lapangan volley sambil main volley melawan beberapa orang disana dengan memakai kaos oblong berwarna biru muda dan celana training hitam sebatas lutut.

"Kyaaaaaaa Sasuke-san keren!" teriak salah satu siswi keganjengan sambil mengabadikan foto Sasuke saat melakukan tekhnik Blocking pada bola volly.

'S-senpai' batin Hinata dag dig dug sendiri saat melihat Sasuke melompat dan dengan kerennya memblock bola yang masuk ke wilayahnya.

'Haduh Kami-sama! Tolong kuatkan aku!' batin Hinata sambil menggeleng-geleng tidak jelas.

"Oit" suara Sasuke sudah menggema ditelinga Hinata yang sedang menggeleng-geleng ria itu.

"A-a?!" kaget Hinata

"Kau kenapa ha? Sakit?" tanya Sasuke

"T-tidak" jawab Hinata gugup

"Kau sudah menulis surat cinta untukku?" tanya Sasuke ceplas ceplos percaya diri bahwa surat cinta Hinata bakal diberikan untuk dia

"A-apa?"

"Kau ini benar-benar tuli." ejek Sasuke sambil menyentil poni Hinata yang lebat itu.

Sementara Shikamaru , daritadi diangkat oleh beberapa siswa yang sudah dendam minta ampun ke Shikamaru karena dikerjain pas hari sabtu kemarin. Shika dilempar oleh siswa-siswa itu yang diayun ayunkan terlebih dahulu sambil menghitung 1,2,3 lalu diceburkan ke pantai deh. Shikamaru hanya bisa pasrah karena penolakannya tidak didengar.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, TEMEEE TOLONG AKUUUU." teriak Naruto sambil berlari karena dikejar kejar oleh siswi-siswi yang sudah niat banget mengubur Naruto dipasir.

'He eh ? Teme disini ? Ah lupakan! Kau harus sembunyi Naruto!' batin Naruto gajelas. karena panik.

"Cih." decak Sasuke sambil menggeleng-geleng melihat kawannya itu.

"SASUKE-SAN" ucap para siswi horor dari belakang Sasuke yang tak kalah banyak dari siswi yang tadi mengejar Naruto itu dengan evilsmile dan devilsmile

Keringat dingin dipelipis Sasuke sudah jatuh, "Glekk." Sasuke melelan ludahnya

'Mati aku' batin Sasuke bergidik ngeri mendengar namanya dipanggil itu dengan suara yang sangat sangat mengerikan. Sasuke langsung memberi Hinata aba-aba untuk lari

"1..

2..

LARIIIIIIIIIIIIIII.." teriak Sasuke yang langsung menggenggam dan menarik tangan Hinata itu agar ikut lari.

Sasuke dan Hinata terus berlari sekencang-kencangnya

"S-sasuke-seenpai, aku l-lelaaah!" teriak Hinata yang terus ditarik oleh Sasuke.

"KITA TIDAK BOLEH BERHENTI!" teriak Sasuke yang benar-benar ketakutan digerayangi oleh para gadis tengil itu.

-0-

"Hosh hosh hosh." Napas Hinata tak teratur

"Huft." Legah Sasuke karena sudah tidak melihat gadis-gadis tengil tadi yang memburunya

"A-aku haus." Kata Hinata

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung mencari-cari tempat penjual air mineral.

"Ayo kesana." kata Sasuke sambil memegangi tangan Hinata yang sedari tadi jarang sekali dilepas karena takut Hinata akan pergi. ibaratnya Hinata bagaikan boneka dinosaurus kesayangan Sasuke sewaktu kecil dulu yang selalu dibawa kemana-mana.

-0-

"Ini." Kata Sasuke sambil memberikan Hinata sebotol air mineral yang sudah dibuka tutup botolnya tadi.

"A-arigatou Senpai." kata Hinata sambil menerima air mineral itu dan meminumnya.

"Hinata" panggil Sasuke dengan suara pelan

"Y-ya Senpai?"

"Panggil aku Sasuke"

"B-baik Sen~ ah Sasuke-senpai."

"Jangan ada SENPAI! Ganti! Kun!"

"A-a?" Hinata cengo

"Sa-su-ke-kun!" kata Sasuke seperti mengajari anak tk mengeja nama.

"Y-ya Sasuke-kun." kata Hinata rada-rada malu.

"Apa kau sudah punya emh pacar?"

"A-apa?"

'Kami-sama, telinganya itu benar benar rusak! Dia terus menyuruhku secara tidak langsung mengulangi pertanyaan-pertanyaanku! Ini memalukan!' batin Sasuke jengkel.

"Bukan apa-apa." Kata Sasuke kesal sambil meneguk air mineral miliknya.

"Ayo pergi." Ajak Sasuke.

-0-

Sasuke yang sudah mengajak Hinata jalan jalan itu akhirnya kembali ke pantai.

"HEI TEMEE, KESINII CEPAT! NANTI KAU TIDAAK KEBAGIAN JAGUNG LOHH!" teriak Naruto didepan perapian pembakar jagung.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke tidak terlalu tertarik

'Hei Sasuke! Cepat kesana dan ambilkan satu atau dua jagung untuk Hinata' kata Malaikat di dalam pikiran Sasuke

'Yaa Sasuke kau harus melakukan itu supaya hubunganmu bisa lancar!' dukung Iblis di diri Sasuke

'Kita sehatiii' kata Malaikat Sasuke ke Iblis Sasuke

'Ya, mari berdamai' kata Iblis sambil memeluk Malaikat. Sasuke yang menjadi pertengahan yang sedang membayangkan percakapan sang Iblis dan Malaikat yang ada didirinya itu langsung menggeleng lalu mengangguk #? Mengerti.

'Baiklah aku harus mengambilkannya untuk Hinata-hime!' pikir Sasuke kemudian ia berjalan kedekat Naruto dan Happ! Dia berhasil merebut 3 jagung yang ditusuk yang sedang dipegangi Naruto dan Sasuke secepat kilat berlari.

"Woii Temee! Kembalikan!" teriak Naruto ditempatnya.

Sakura yang melihat ulah Sasuke yang bisa dibilang kali ini sangat aneh itu hanya mampu memasang muka penuh tanda tanya 'heh?' batin gadis rambut pink itu

-0-

"Hinataa! Lihat ini." panggil Sasuke sambil memperlihatkan jagung yang direbutnya tadi dari Naruto.

"Aa Sasuke-kun" kata Hinata tidak jelas

"Kau mau? Ini." Kata Sasuke menawarkan ke Hinata lalu langsung saja diberikannya tanpa ada persetujuan.

Setelah selesai memakan jagung curian itu, Sasuke menarik tangan Hinata kemudian ia menggenggam tangan mungil milik Hinata. Hinata yang diperlakukan begitu hanya bisa menahan malu namun, warna merah bak kepiting rebus diwajahnya tak dapat membohongi Sasuke kalau ia sedang malu.

Sasuke terus terdiam sambil membawa Hinata mengelilingi pantai yang semakin kedepan semakin menjauhi teman teman yang lainnya. Tangan sasuke terus menggenggam kuat tangan Hinata yang disatukan dan saling menautkan jari jemarinya dengan jemari Hinata. Hinata meremas pelan tangan Sasuke kemudian melepaskannya. Sasuke diam dan melihat kearah Hinata yang sedang murung itu. Sasuke melihat Hinata menuju keair, Sasuke menghampiri Hinata

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke dibelakang Hinata

Dan...

"Shrasshhh" Hinata melempar air ke wajah Sasuke

"Arghh" geram Sasuke kemudian ia membalas siraman Hinata dengan ganas dan Hinata hanya mampu menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya

"Aihs Sasuke-kunn hentikann!" teriak Hinata agak tertawa karena ulah Sasuke.

"Tidak mau! Kau yang duluan ngajak perang!" kata Sasuke tersenyum jahat sambil terus menyiram Hinata yang tertawa sampai basah kuyup.

-0-

"Apa aku berat?" tanya Hinata yang sedang direngek Sasuke.

"Ya kau berat!" jawab Sasuke

"hupph" Hinata menggembungkan pipinya sebal.

"Kalau begitu turunkan aku!" kata Hinata.

"Aku bercanda." Senyum Sasuke, Hinata dapat melihat senyum tulus itu kemudian Hinata menyandarkan kepalanya ke punggung kiri Sasuke dan tangannya terus saja melingkari leher Sasuke dari belakang.

'Sepertinya aku menyukaimu Senpai jahat' batin Hinata.

-0-

"Cieee Sasuke so sweet!" teriak Ino sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Sai kekasihnya.

"Apa?" tanya Sai tidak mengerti dengan sandi sandi yang diberikan Ino

"Ishh" desis Ino sambil mencubit Sai

"Kau juga mau direngek?" tanya Sai yang akhirnya mengerti

Dan Ino hanya berkacak pinggang.

"Aaaah!" teriak Ino kaget karena Sai langsung saja mengangkat dia dan menggendongnya ala bridal style.

"Sasuke-kun turunkan aku." bisik Hinata yang sedang malu malu digoda oleh Senior lainnya.

"Tidak mau!" kata Sasuke menolak.

"Selagi Neji tidak ada, maka aku yang berwenang sepenuhnya hahahaha." Tawa Sasuke gaje.

-0-

Selesai dihukum dengan berbagai macam hukuman yang agak aneh, para seniorpun menyudahi hari pembalasan ini karena sekarang sudah jam 3 sore.

Sasuke membawa Hinata dan mengantar Hinata pulang dengan Ferrarinya. Sasuke tau alamat calon gadisnya ini karena ia sudah melihat datanya yang dikumpulkan kemarin hehe. Hinata saat ini tertidur pulas di samping tempat duduk kemudi yang diduduki Sasuke saat ini. Mungkin kelelahan.

Sasuke tersenyum melihat malaikatnya itu, ia tidak sabar ingin langsung saja menikahi gadis yang dijahilinya sejak 4 hari yang lalu itu.

-0-

"Hei bangun" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi chubby Hinata

"M-mh?!" gumam Hinata tersadar dari tidurnya sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya pelan

"H-ha?" heran gadis itu mencoba mengenali pagar siapa ini?!

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke

"Darimana Sasuke-kun tau rumahku?" tanya Hinata kaget karena ia sudah berada didepan pagar rumahnya sendiri.

"Dari Neji." Kata Sasuke bohong.

"Oh" angguk Hinata mengerti.

"Arigatou Sasuke-kun" ucap Hinata

"Hn." Balas Sasuke.

'Hanya itu?!' batin Sasuke yang melihat Hinata sudah berada diluar sambil menenteng tasnya yang tidak terlalu besar.

Hinata tersenyum "AkumenyukaimuSasuke-kun." kata Hinata sangat cepat tanpa space.

'N-nani?' batin Sasuke

'Apa yang dia bilang tadi? Dia menyukaiku? Apa itu benar ? apa sekarang aku yang tuli?' pikir Sasuke.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke ingin mendengar kata-kata Hinata itu lagi.

"Tidak ada siaran ulang." Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum kikuk.

"Aihs" kesal Sasuke yang melihat Hinata langsung kabur masuk kedalam rumahnya dan meninggalkannya didalam mobil sendiri.

-0-

Di Kediaman Hyuuga

"Aihss! Menulis surat cinta sangat sulit!" kesal Hinata didalam kamarnya sambil mencoret-coret karya setengah jadinya itu lalu dilempar ketempat sampah.

"Mungkin Hanabi lebih pandai dalam hal ini" Kata Hinata kemudian beranjak dari meja belajarnya ke kamar Hanabi yang berada disebelah kamarnya

"Tok..tokk.." Hinata mengetuk pintu kamar Hanabi, adiknya.

"Ya masuk saja, tidak dikunci kok." teriak Hanabi dari dalam. Hinata langsung masuk.

"Hanabi, kau bisa membuat surat cinta?" tanya Hinata polos

"Apa?" tanya Hanabi dan langsung tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Ini, senior nyuruh kita nulis surat cinta." jelas Hinata

"Oh." Kata Hanabi mengerti dengan Kakaknya ini.

"Simpan saja diatas meja, nanti aku kerjakan." kata Hanabi

"Makasih yah Hanabi, kalau begitu aku pergi, selamat malam." Ucap Hinata kemudian berlalu dari kamar adiknya itu.

-0-

Hari Senin

"Hanabi apa suratnya sudah jadi?" tanya Hinata yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan pagi itu dan langsung saja Hanabi memberikan surat itu ke Kakaknya.

"Arigatou Hanabi" ucap Hinata

"Ya Nee-chan" balas Hanabi.

-0-

Konoha High School

"Semuanya diharapkan memberikan surat cintanya itu diatas meja masing-masing panitia yang diberikan." Kata Shikamaru didalam aula.

Terlihat deretan panitia MOS duduk santai dibelakang meja. Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata yang sedari tadi menunduk.

Satu persatu Siswa-siswi memberikan surat cintanya ke panitia pavoritenya masing-masing dan Sasuke-lah yang paling banyak suratnya diatas meja. Kemudian giliran Hinata maju, gadis itu melangkah kedepan meja Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat itu langsung tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Untukku?" tanya Sasuke berbasa-basi.

"Emhh ehh y-ya." gugup Hinata kemudian ia memberikan Sasuke surat cintanya itu lalu berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menyeringai tidak jelas.

Sasuke mengantongi surat cinta Hinata itu. yang lainnya diberikan keShika saja karena dia malas membacanya.

-0-

Di Kelas Sasuke

Sasuke nampak membuka surat cinta Hinata untuknya itu, ketika membacanya... Sasuke ingin tertawa terpingkal-pingkal membaca surat itu 'Ini namanya gombal!' batin Sasuke. tapi dia urungkan karena Uchiha menomor satukan ke-COOL-an dan jaga image!

Sasuke tersenyum iblis. Ia mempunyai ide lagi! Dan lagi-lagi gila!

Ia langsung beranjak dari kursinya dan pergi meminta kunci mading ke Sai. Yaa dia berniat menempel surat cintanya Hinata itu di mading. Hahaha.

-0-

Di kelas Hinata

"Hinata ayoo cepaat!" Ten-ten menarik tangan Hinata

"Ada apa Ten-ten?" tanya Hinata kebingungan, namun Ten-ten tidak menggubris pertanyaannya itu.

Setelah sampai di depan mading

"Lihat !" kata Ten-ten menyuruh Hinata membaca tulisan yang ada dikertas itu.

Hinata membacanya seksama

'Kau bagaikan udara, tanpa kau aku akan mati.

Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi air dan aku menjadi minyak karena kutau itu akan menyebabkan kita tidak akan bisa bersatu.

Kuharap kau dan aku selamanya bisa bersama bagaikan kertas yang membutuhkan tinta untuk mengungkapkan emosi yang ada'

Dariku Hinata Hyuuga untuk Sasuke TERCINTA'

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TIDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK! HANABI JAHAT!" teriak Hinata malu sangat! Ia yang bodohnya tidak membaca dulu tulisan adiknya itu aihs ini fatal baginya. Dan terus saja ia menutupi wajahnya dan terus berlari ke wc karena sangat malu dilihat lihati orang yang sudah membaca surat cinta itu di mading.

Sasuke tertawa melihat Hinata dari belakangnya tadi. Sebenarnya Hanabi tidak menulis nama Kakaknya itu di surat cinta, tapi Sasuke lah yang menulisnya "Dariku Hinata Hyuuga untuk Sasuke TERCINTA" kata Sasuke disela-selanya tertawa terbahak bahak di dekat mading.

^END^

ARIGATOU REVIEWNYA ^0^)/

Moku-Chan : hehehe iya emang rada rada sulit dipahami karena agak g nyambung nyambung gitu. Arigatou yaa *hug

sweety Nime : wew *nutuptelinga arigatou ^_^

flowers lavender : jahahah kayaknya nggak ikhlas bilang begitu hehehe *digolok arigatou reviewnya *hug

Melo : maap baru bisa update, tugas numpuk -_- arigatou *hug

Cimol : masa sih? Itu artinya mos di sekolahmu sama kayak di smaku yeyeye sekolah kita sehati ^_^)~


End file.
